Creep
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Ele era estupidamente especial. Eu queria ser especial. Mas eu era a besta e ele só me fazia pensar que estava no lugar errado. Porque Afrodite parecia estar acima de tudo aquilo, e só por isso eu já o odiava. Songfic.


**Olá, pessoas!**

**Bem, eu devia tá escrevendo as outras fics que já estão mais que atrasadas, mas, neh? Aniversário do Mask e talz... E, ok e.e Escrevi no trabalho, tava sem ter o que fazer lá, mas tem que ir bater o cartão. =P E eu queria uma desculpa pra usar meu desenhinho aí encima. =x Hauahauh**

**A música é Creep de Radiohead.**

**~0~**

**Creep**

Lembro bem do dia no qual cheguei a Grécia, parecia tudo tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar. Poucas vezes havia me sentido tão a vontade como na primeira vez que pisei na arena e menos vezes ainda fui tão aclamado por fazer o que fazia de melhor, tirar sangue daqueles miseráveis com minhas próprias mãos. Não sei explicar, é um talento natural e sempre foi de minha índole. Violência, brigas, sangue, morte. Esse era meu mundo. Um mundo tão imerso em corrupção que ninguém repararia em um menino ali perdido aprendendo tudo o que não devia. Todas as lembranças que eu tinha até ali, e a maioria das que eu tenho hoje são escuras, envoltas em uma penumbra pesada, como se olhadas através de um vidro sujo da pior imundice humana.

Até ali eu só conhecia a luta, a dor e o nefasto. Mas não me entenda mal, isso não era ruim, eu sou quem sou afinal de contas. Mas houve aquele dia, aquele garoto.

When you were here before

Couldn't look you in the eye

You're just like an angel

Your skin makes me cry

Ele era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto ou mesmo sonhado. O jeito que se movia, parecia acariciar o ar e ao mesmo tempo que tentava cultivar ódio por ele, o mesmo ódio saudável que dedico a todo e qualquer ser humano, não consegui ignorá-lo, ou mesmo desviar os olhos. Tudo nele era tão claro, tão cheio de luminosidade. Ele me fazia sentir a mais podre das criaturas. Ele era divino, angelical, bonito demais para ser humano, bonito demais para sequer existir.

O vi tirar a camisa e seus ombros faziam um movimento tão leve que fez minha boca secar. O peito dele não saltava em músculos como os demais, era apenas forte, definido, sem cicatrizes. A pele era tão alva, tão lisa e delicada. Era tão lindo que fui tomado por uma comoção que me fez querer dar um soco em meu próprio rosto.

E então os olhos dele se moveram lentamente em minha direção, não me lembro de nenhum outro momento no qual tenha sido tão absurdamente covarde. Meus olhos imediatamente encararam o chão, como um plebeu, um mero servo que jamais se atrevesse a encarar seu rei. Senti nojo de mim mesmo.

You float like a feather

In a beautiful world

I wish I was special

You're so fucking special

Ele começou a caminhar para o centro da arena e como se eu fosse repelido por ele, recuei e o odiei tanto pelo jeito como em fazia sentir, mas como alguém poderia ignorar alguém como ele? No momento em que entrara no coliseu havia roubado todos os olhares, todos os suspiros, calado todas as vozes.

O maldito nem parecia tocar o chão, a areia fina mal fazia sinal de levantar ao contato com suas sandálias, mas o que mais eu podia esperar? Quando um anjo tocaria tão profano chão? Ele parecia estar acima disso, como se fosse de outra dimensão, um mundo apenas de beleza no qual ele se encaixasse. Mais uma vez os olhos dele se voltaram para a direção na qual estava, e dessa vez eu estava decidido a encará-lo. Mas ele não me viu, seus orbes passaram por mim como se eu fosse mais uma daquelas rochas, como se eu fosse um nada. E eu o odiei por isso. Mas o que mais eu podia esperar?

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

Eu sou um verme perto dele, todos aqui somos. Mas eu em especial... Tenho plena consciência do que devo parecer para ele, um garoto bronco com olhos de um predador. O brilho assassino, as feições sujas, a pele marcada por cortes e hematomas, as roupas surradas. Mais do que todos eu parecia insignificante perto da beleza daquele garoto.

Mas aquilo não ia durar, pensava com um sorriso macabro nos lábios, na primeira luta ele seria destroçado, o rosto ficaria inchado e a pele marcada, uma tez branca assim parecia ser capaz de manchar com o mais delicado toque. Isso me fez regozijar em silêncio. O vi jogar uma mecha do cabelo para trás de forma leve, e depois arrastar os dedos esguios pela face e pescoço de forma desnecessariamente lenta, mais uma vez minha boca secou.

Seu rosto parecia guardar uma leve irritação. O adversário se apresentou e ele o cumprimentou de forma plácida. Deu-se inicio a luta e eu já sorria pensando em ver aquele rosto ferido, destruído por um golpe violento, mas, para a minha surpresa, ele apenas desviou de um soco inclinando o corpo para o lado, se movendo bem pouco, como se já tivesse coreografado tudo aquilo, depois um giro, seu braço vinha alto e acertou com o cotovelo a nuca do outro. Na mesma hora o adversário caiu desfalecido e aquele loiro o olhava com desdém, pois sabia que em todos os aspectos estava muito acima. Mais uma vez apenas alisou os cabelos claros de forma lenta e caminhou para fora da arena, ele era tão absurdamente superior.

Quando ele saiu, eu caí sentado em um canto qualquer, ainda estupefato pelo que presenciara. Ele não era apenas bonito, como também era bom no que fazia. Sua luta fluía como uma dança, fácil, natural e certeira. Isso só me fez sentir perdido, eu estava no lugar errado. Nunca, de maneira alguma haveria a mais remota chance de eu pertencer ao mesmo mundo que ele, simplesmente não era cabível.

I don't care if it hurts

I wanna have control

I wanna a perfect body

I wanna a perfect soul

Daquele dia em diante treinei a exaustão, acordava para treinar e só parava tarde da noite quando chegava a hora de dormir. Eu o odiava, dizia a mim mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria alcançá-lo, não podia permitir que fosse mais forte que eu, em universo nenhum alguém tão belo deveria lutar melhor que um bronco cujo instinto mais natural é quebrar ossos com os punhos. Meus músculos doíam a quase todo momento, mas eu não me importava, aturei a dor por tanto tempo que comecei a gostar dela.

Queria ser mais forte, queria superá-lo no meu próprio campo, queria deixá-lo embasbacado comigo, queria ter o poder de fazê-lo. Cada fisgada de dor era por ele, cada gota de suor e sangue.

Treinar para ter um corpo perfeito, mas não perfeito como o dele, perfeito para um guerreiro, duro, rude. Meu cosmo, eu queria expandir além dos limites só para poder superá-lo, como uma criança competindo com outra por um título imaginário. Tornei-me cavaleiro de ouro e somente só por causa do meu esforço para subjugá-lo, apenas minha teimosia a impulsionar-me para cima, mas mesmo com minha armadura reluzente eu lhe era invisível. Nas poucas vezes nas quais nos falamos ele não me encarava, tinha sempre aquele jeito plácido, de quem está entediado, com a cabeça em outro lugar. E se eu, que sempre fui obscuro em todos os sentidos, reluzia em minha armadura dourada imagine então ele, Afrodite, que sempre pareceu tão cheio de luz com sua pele alva, cabelos loiros e os olhos tão estupidamente azuis. Eu o odiava tanto.

I want you to notice

When I'm not around

You're so fucking special

I wish I was special

Mas queria tanto que ele me notasse. Ficava doente com jeito com o qual ele passava por mim, do mesmo jeito que passaria por uma árvore, do mesmo jeito que passava para todo mundo. Queria que ele sentisse falta da minha companhia, que me olhasse naturalmente nos olhos, que reconhecesse minha fortaleza diante de seu corpo esguio. Mas não, ele parecia sempre tão acima de tudo e de todos, até mesmo do Grande Mestre. Queria que ele me reconhecesse como pessoa, mesmo quando tudo que eu mostrava era um monstro.

Ele era diferente de qualquer outro. E me fazia desejar ser diferente também.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here.

Mas eu era o que era. E isso me deixava tão irado, minhas vítimas que o digam, eu fazia a mais absoluta questão de voltar sujo de sangue dos pés a cabeça. Porque eu o odiava, o odiava porque ele não me via. Afrodite tinha praticamente a mesma altura que eu, mas ele parecia muito maior quando chegava perto. E o perfume daquelas rosas em contraste com o cheio de morte que me perseguia. Ele me fazia me envergonhar do que eu era e isso me deixava possesso.

Eu fiquei conhecido por minha crueldade, por ser sádico e macabro, mas não, isso não o fez me notar, não o fez olhar para mim e a cada vez que ele passava, tão superior com a rosa na boca e o sinal de beleza abaixo do olho, me fazia sentir que eu estava no lugar errado. Em reunião com os outros santos de ouro e me sentia deslocado só por causa dele, por seu jeito sempre tão alheio a tudo e sua maneira de me olhar e não me ver. Parecia que ele podia pisar em mim sem o mínimo esforço.

Cabeça por cabeça, minha ira por ele foi ficando concreta, estampada nas paredes do meu templo, os rostos dos mortos a me encarar em desespero e o sorriso cínico a figurar em meus lábios.

He's running out the door

He's running out

He run, run, run, run

Run

Naquela noite estava em meu templo remoendo as nuances de Afrodite, a íris clara, o rosto emoldurado com fios de platina e o toque leve que ele me dera no ombro quase por acidente. Na mesma medida que seu corpo estava próximo podia sentir sua mente longe, e aí veio minha decepção seguida de fúria genuína, nada mudara, ele estava alheio a mim, eu era apenas uma coisa que ele movera do caminho.

Eu havia voltado de uma missão e ainda admirava os meus troféus, procurava espaço na parede para minhas novas cabeças. O templo estava escuro, e assim eu me sentia bem, imerso em treva, envolto pelo cheiro de morte e ainda com as mãos sujas de sangue. Segurava uma das cabeças pelos cabelos, ajoelhado de frente a outras duas.

E de repente aquele cheiro de rosas e uma pétala branca voando em minha direção, a catei de forma rude com a mão livre e meus olhos lentamente viraram-se para o lado. Agora penso em como aquela cena pareceu. Um assassino se erguendo de seus joelhos lentamente na escuridão, apenas os olhos perversos a brilhar em meio à penumbra, em uma mão trazia a cabeça de sua vitima mais recente e a outra fechada em punho esmagava o primeiro resquício de beleza a atravessar seu caminho, sangue sobre o peito nu e espalhado pelo chão em volta de seus pés. Em contrapartida, no canto mais iluminado, ele, com a capa branca e os cabelos a esvoaçar a mais leve das brisas, os membros tensos sob o metal dourado, a mordida quebrando o talo da rosa que trazia na boca, os olhos azuis arregalados, a face corada estampando terror, preso, enfeitiçado na imagem sombria. Por um momento não houve reação.

Então eu cometi um erro, dei um passo em direção à luz e imediatamente ele recuou, minha mão se estendeu mesmo sem chance de alcançá-lo e vi Afrodite arrastar os pés elegantemente, depois se virar e com aquele andar felino, ia saindo, fiz menção de segui-lo e os passos ficaram mais rápidos, não tive que andar muito para então percebê-lo correndo escada acima. Eu parei na saída do templo apenas fitando-o enquanto ele corria, meu peito apertando e o coração acelerado como nunca.

Era isso. O maldito havia me visto e não apenas olhado. E ao fazer isso, que outra reação ele teria senão a de fugir de tal horror? Voltar desesperadamente para seu pequeno universo de beleza. Ele apenas correu. E eu me senti quebrado.

Ele havia enfim me notado.

Whatever makes you happy

Whatever you want

So very special

I wish I was special

Depois daquele dia, era comum encontrar o loiro me encarando com aqueles olhos hipnóticos e eu sustentava seu olhar, não com a honra de um igual, mas com o orgulho de um assassino que não tinha remorsos por seus atos. Ele me fitava de longe, nunca percorria a distância entre nós e eu sentia a situação ficando cada vez mais insustentável. Fora tudo por causa dele afinal de contas, seus orbes azuis não tinham o direito de me condenar, todo o meu poder, minhas vítimas, minhas cabeças e mesmo meu corpo eram uma ode doentia a beleza dele. Tudo para agradá-lo. Não sei em que eu estava pensando.

Caia uma chuva fina naquela tarde, mas estávamos na arena treinando e ele sentado a arquibancada me encarava de longe, e ele era tão indecente coberto de água, jogando nos degraus altos como se estivesse em uma cama de plumas. Eu o olhava de forma descarada e aos poucos ele pareceu fazer o mesmo. Os olhos semicerrados, o cabelo grudado no rosto, ele me olhava como se analisasse um animal perigoso. O vi por uma rosa vermelha nos lábios rosados, abrindo-os lentamente, deixando um espinho roçar na pele delicada. Então um pequeno corte surgiu e dele nasceu um delicado caminho do sangue que lhe escorreu contornando o queixo, ele era tão atraente. Graciosamente limpou a gosta com as costas da mão aberta, arrastando depois os dedos pelo maxilar, afastando os cabelos molhados, expondo a pele convidativa do pescoço.

Eu seguia boquiaberto e só conseguia pensar onde ele queria chegar com aquele jogo. O cheio dele ficava ainda mais forte com a água, e aquele ínfimo corte jogou um leve aroma de sangue no ar, despertando meus instintos de predador. Tenho certeza que ele podia ver na minha expressão, via meus olhos assassinos e isso pareceu diverti-lo.

Não sei bem o que me impulsionou sobre os meus pés, mas quando dei por mim estava andando na direção dele. E assim que dei meu primeiro passo a expressão provocante se desfez e ele pareceu desviar o olhar para outro lugar, engolindo em seco. Continuei indo em sua direção, mas agora irritado, ele era tão diferente, tão especial, que eu nem sequer conseguia ficar ofendido por ele estar brincando comigo daquele jeito. Ele estava me olhando afinal de contas. Passei a seu lado andando mais devagar e, temeroso, ele olhou para mim. Afrodite ficava tão bem com aquela expressão, amedrontado, receoso, me olhando de baixo, era uma visão absurdamente sensual. Bonito demais para um homem, atraente demais para um homem.

Ele era especial. E me fazia desejar.

But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo

What the hell am I doing here?

I don't belong here

Eu tinha plena noção, ele não estava me olhando como um igual, ou como superior, mas como um ser estranho, excêntrico, anormal. Uma aberração. Era isso que eu era. Ele me notava o tempo todo agora, eu havia atingido meu objetivo afinal de contas. Queria sua atenção e agora a tinha, só não sabia mais o que fazer com aquilo. Queria que ele me visse como pessoa, mas como ele poderia se eu só lhe mostrei a besta?

Não seria mais ignorado, mas ele continuava sendo inalcançável, intocável e limpo. Não se sujava de sangue ou suava, sempre cheirava a rosas e era tão impecavelmente distante que só me fazia querer esmaga-lo entre os dedos. Eu me sentia uma aberração por causa dele, nunca antes havia questionado minha natureza, mas aqueles lábios rosados pareciam sussurrar em meu ouvido que eu era defeituoso, anormal, como se aquela perfeição que ele ostentava fosse regra e eu o mais grave caso de exceção.

Sentia uma pressão esmagadora que me dizia pra ir, já não tinha mais nada a fazer naquele lugar. Tinha atingido meu objetivo, o que mais tinha a fazer ali? Sentia que tinha que sair, ir aonde eu pudesse ser eu mesmo sem ter receio de que minha natureza causasse lhe repúdio. Eu queria estar com ele de outra forma, daquele jeito já não dava mais, mas ele via o monstro. Não poderia mais ser sua distração. Sentado próximo a algumas ruínas e encarava o horizonte, escolhia uma direção, já decidido a partir. E era tão difícil deixá-lo para trás, mas...

I don't belong here

No que diabos eu estava pensando? Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu não pertenço a esse lugar. – fechei os olhos aceitando enfim, e pousando a testa no punho fechado.

- Nem eu.

Quase imediatamente ouvi aquela voz suave e fui acometido por um arrepio violento. Lentamente virei o rosto para o meu lado, parado ali de pé, ele fitava o céu enquanto a brisa suave esvoaçava os seus cabelos e em um movimento elegante, lento, hipnotizante, daqueles movimentos que só poderiam partir de alguém como ele. Eu só havia encarado a terra, mas é claro que um anjo só desejaria voltar para o céu. Afrodite virou-se em minha direção e me encarou sem pressa, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado e analisando uma expressão bronca.

E então para mim, apenas para mim, ele sorriu. E não havia nenhum outro lugar onde eu quisesse estar.

~0~

**Bem, não tinha escrito muito sobre o Mask antes, então deve tá beeeem OOC, mas neh? A intenção é que vale. Espero que tenha ficado legal!**

**Beijinhos!**

V. Lolita


End file.
